


Daddy's Girl

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike decides he's waited long enough to claim what's always been his</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sunnydale was sweltering in the middle of a heat wave, and the Summers household was no exception. Dawn sought some relief with a cool shower before bed, but even that wasn't much help. She turned the fan in the window on as high as it would go before stretching out on the bed with a sigh of relief when bare skin met semi-cool sheets. She wiggled down into the mattress, closing her eyes and waiting for sleep.

But sleep didn't come. Dawn rolled over, first onto her side and then her stomach, seeking that comfy sleep spot that seemed to delight in eluding her. After half an hour of tossing and turning, she was no closer to falling asleep, and the twisting against the sheets was leaving her frustrated in a very different way. Well, maybe that would help her sleep.

Dawn flipped over onto her back, kicking the sheet down to her waist. She closed her eyes, letting her mind drift back to the cute guy she'd been flirting with at the Bronze last weekend. He'd kissed her and it had been nice, if not exactly the life-changing experience she'd thought. But in her imagination, the kisses grew more urgent, leaving her weak and dizzy when he pulled back and she looked into keen blue eyes that sent a shiver down her spine.

Her hands had been lying on her stomach but now she moved them up to cup her breasts, imagining that it was his hands, his fingers that flicked over her nipples, drawing them tight. She moaned when she thought about him kissing her and touching her, and the heat began to build low between her legs. One hand left her breast to slide down under the sheet, her legs parting automatically, eager for the pleasure she knew was coming.

The fantasy was beginning to get slightly fuzzy, even though she knew it wouldn't be if it were real. He had experience, would show her everything she needed to know, even if she couldn't imagine a lot of those things now. She knew all the clinical details, but what would it feel like, to have his hand between her legs, or his mouth on her breasts, or to feel his thing pushing against her? She thought about those eyes burning hot for her as she began to finger her clit. The first touch was electric and she gasped, then began to roll her hips up to meet her hand. With her eyes closed and her climax drawing near she could almost pretend that it was his hand, getting her ready to -

A low, choked sound made Dawn's eyes fly open. She sat up, already yanking the sheet up to cover her breasts. Spike stood in the doorway, one hand clutching the edge of her bedroom door. He was staring at her, his body held tense and alert, and she panted, struggling to bring herself back under control. The darkness made it impossible to see his face, just the outline of his body, and for a long minute they held still, frozen in an odd tableau.

Finally Spike moved, but instead of retreating, he came forward into the room and shut the door behind him! Dawn whimpered softly and in an instant he was right beside her. “Shhh, pet, don't mean to scare ya. Just wanted to say goodnight, 's all.“

Dawn was never more glad of darkness, because it hid the blush that had to be covering her from toes to hairline right now. “Well, next time you could knock, you know?“

“Did knock, pet. You didn't answer an' then I heard -“

“Oh.” Her voice was soft, so small it was barely there, but she knew he heard when he said, “Yeah, oh,“ and stroked her hair.

“Don't need to be embarrassed, luv. 'S a natural thing, shows you're aware of your body an' what it needs.“

“I know. They went over all the sex stuff with us in health ed two years ago, Spike.“

“Didn't tell you about how it feels, though, did they? How it can leave you achin' an' breathless, hot an' needy?“ His voice was a low purr, sultry and soft like it was made of velvet.

Dawn wanted to crawl inside that voice, wrap it around her and never come out. She found herself shaking her head slowly until she realized that he might not be able to see her and whispered a breathy, “No, they didn't.“

Spike's hand slid from her hair down to her shoulder, stroking her upper arm. It was at once soothing and maddening, easing her embarrassment while it also made her want that touch somewhere else. She whimpered again. “It's all right, sweetheart. I can help, take some of that ache away if you want.“

Was this some kind of vampire magic? She nodded frantically and strong hands eased her down onto the mattress as he said, “Lay back.“ The sheet was drawn back down to her waist and Spike's hands slowly moved to touch her breasts. Her nipples tightened in a rush, her back arching to press up harder into his touch and she moaned.

“Been growing up. Didn't notice for a while an' then I convinced myself I shouldn't be lookin', but I saw it all the same. So pretty here, got a nice little handful an' look how responsive you are. Makes me dizzy, wantin' to taste it, put my mouth on you here,“ he plucked at her nipples, earning a gasp and then one hand slid down between her thighs before she could think to stop it. “An' here.“

One finger stroked her and Dawn clamped her thighs together against his hand. She didn't know what was going on - she wanted this, wanted more, even, but it was frightening at the same time. “Open up for me, luv. That's it, that's a good girl. Daddy's gonna give his baby girl what she needs but you gotta let me in, yeah?“

Daddy. Oh, God. The word shot right through her, making her almost impossibly wet. It was so bad, so dirty and just plain wrong, but at the same time so hot that she thought she might scream. Dawn spread her legs and was rewarded when one long finger slid inside her. “Oh,“ she gasped. “That's -“

“Feels good, don't it?“ He moved his finger, slowly fucking her with it, watching her intently. When she raised her hips in a silent plea for more, he smiled. “Uh-uh, gotta tell me first. You like what I'm doin' to you, baby?“

She nodded frantically, mouth opening and closing several times in a struggle to say something before she managed to get out, “Like it. Sooooo good.“

“Fuck, gonna burn me alive, pet.” He added another finger and began to move faster, pumping them in and out of her, his thumb sliding through the slick folds to circle around her clit, not actually making contact yet. “Such a hot little girl, openin' like that for Daddy. Gonna scream for me when you come, luv? Let Daddy know how much you like what he's doin' to you?”

She writhed, hands clutching the sheets, her world narrowing to Spike's hands, his voice and the rapid pistoning of his fingers. There was something about hearing him call himself Daddy that sent her nearly through the roof with need. Heat crawled over her body like a live wire, and she began to gasp, words pouring of their own volition from her mouth, “Ohhh, please Daddy, more Daddy.”

“Yeah, that's it, come for me, baby girl. Wanna watch my girl when she creams all over my hand. Lemme have it, sweetheart, let go an' come for me.” He flicked her clit with his fingernail as he spoke and the words mixed with the action to send her over the edge, her body drawn tight like a bow, legs snapping together against his hand to hold him there as she rode out her orgasm. A soft keening wail broke free, a high-pitched chant that she didn't recognize as words at first, “DaddyDaddyDaddyDaddyDaddyDADDYYYY!”

Spike continued to work his hand against her until the last drop of pleasure had been wrung from her and she collapsed back against the bed with a whimper, eyes already fluttering closed. Dawn never felt the vampire draw the sheet up and kiss her gently on the forehead before he slipped out of her room to find some relief for his painful hard on in the privacy of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

He was late tonight. Dawn pressed her thighs tightly together as she watched the door, waiting for the handle to turn, but it was taking longer than usual. He'd been coming into her room for three weeks now, slipping in like a ghost every night. He touched her, brought her pleasure that was better than she'd dreamed, then always left her when she was too dazed to stop him. Well, not tonight. 

Once she'd gotten past the initial confession and awkwardness, Janice had been able to give her lots of help. Especially when Dawn fumbled around and finally blurted out the part about the 'Daddy' thing. Janice had just laughed and told her that lots of guys liked that game, then given her a few things to think about as to how she could turn it back on Spike. Her friend might not be the school slut, but she was definitely more experienced than Dawn in the ways of the world, and Dawn was determined to make the knowledge she'd gotten from their little lunchtime tutorial pay off. 

The soft click of the door closing yanked her out of her thoughts and she looked over to see a shadow approaching the bed. They always started like this, with him stealing into her room like a thief in the night. He'd sit down on the edge of the bed, reach for the sheet, and then take her to Heaven and back with his hands... or at least, that's what he expected to do. Dawn had other plans. 

She rose up onto one elbow and blinked, like she'd just been woken up. Remembering what Janice said about entering into the roles, she pitched her voice higher and softer than usual. "Daddy?" 

Spike froze in his tracks when she called to him, the light sound of her voice making him harder than usual. She just sounded so innocent, and the image that brought up, of her screaming that word while she writhed on her sheets, made it that much hotter. He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, baby, it's me." 

"I had a bad dream and it scared me, Daddy," she whispered, trying not to laugh at the lines that Janice had suggested. "Can you tell me a story to make it better?" 

So, the little minx wanted to try and join in the games, did she? He smiled and sank down onto the bed, only to gasp when she crawled over into his lap and curled up against him. She was naked just like always, and the heat from her skin started to soak through his clothes right away. He hadn't held her body against his since they'd started this, hadn't even really hugged her and with a sudden wrench he realized now how much he'd missed that. 

Stroking her hair, he began softly, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, with long brown hair an' the sweetest blue eyes you've ever seen. She lived in a sunny valley, with all sorts of Disney animals to play with, but she didn't like them too much. Y'see, our princess liked the night, where other sorts of beasties roamed around." 

Dawn squirmed in his lap and he moaned, briefly forgetting the story when her ass rubbed over his cock. Telling himself she didn't know what she was doing, he tried to continue. "There were lots of beasties in the land where the princess lived. Some of 'em were monsters, with claws an' teeth, but some weren't that bad. There was one, though, that was -" He broke off and hissed when she moved again. "Sweetheart, you gotta stay still if you want that story." And if he wanted to keep from coming in his pants. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm trying to, really I am, but there's something that keeps poking me." She turned her face into his shoulder so he wouldn't see her smile, and squirmed again. 

"Here, why don't you get back on the bed an' I'll -" A hand had slid back to cover him and Spike broke off with a gasp. 

She curved her hand around him through his jeans, squeezing lightly. "I found the poky thing," she announced, trying to sound proud of herself. "How come you have something so big and poky in your pocket, Daddy?" 

Christ, but she was playing the game like a little pro! He groaned, unable to keep from pressing up into her hand. "That's not a poky thing, baby," he murmured. "It's Daddy's cock. You know what a cock is, luv?" 

Dawn nodded, trying to look serious. "Jimmy told me. He said I could see his, but I didn't want to." Pausing, she tilted her head back to gaze up at him, widening her eyes for maximum effect. "Could I see yours instead, Daddy?" 

Spike nodded slowly, wondering just when the hell she'd turned into a little Lolita that stole the whole show from him. He eased her back onto the bed, looking down at her with hot eyes. "Wanna see Daddy's cock, do you?" She nodded, and he made short work of button and zipper, then reached in to pull himself out. 

Dawn's mouth went dry at the same time that her pussy flooded. She reached out without thinking, then stopped just before she touched him. "Can I touch it?" she breathed. 

He swallowed, then stood up and shoved his jeans down to his thighs. Turning around, he stepped close to the bed and reached out, stroking a hand over her hair. "Go ahead, baby, touch me." 

Hot little fingers skimmed along his length and when he groaned, she snatched her hand back. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I didn't want to hurt you." The words were coming easier now as she started to get lost in the game and the idea that she could make Spike sound like that with a tiny little touch. 

"You didn't hurt me, Princess." Spike forced his eyes open, then took hold of her hand. "You know how Daddy touches you, when he makes it feel really good?" She nodded, color rising into her cheeks as the scent of her arousal grew stronger. "Felt like that, so good that Daddy couldn't keep quiet." 

He led her hand back to his dick and wrapped it around him, then guided her up and down in the rhythm he liked. Dawn licked her lips, staring up at him with wide eyes as she watched him show her how to touch him. He felt hard in her hand, with only the smallest hint of softness in his skin, and she could see a drop forming at the very tip of his cock, where the wet head was emerging from the foreskin. She squeezed him a little, his hand falling away to leave only hers working over him. 

Spike moaned, his head falling back as he gave himself over to her touch. She felt so good, hot and soft, and it was all he could do not to just fall on her and fuck her senseless right then. Without being aware of it, he began to move, his hips rocking into her touch until he was moving along with her, a low litany coming to his lips. "So fucking good, sweetheart, feels so good. Ohhhhh yeah, just like that. Little faster, baby, little harder, an' you're gonna make me -" 

He pulled away from her before he could completely forget himself, her disappointed whimper almost undoing him. Trying to keep some kind of control over himself, he smiled down at her. "Didn't do anythin' wrong, baby. Felt too good, was all, needed to stop for a bit before somethin' happened." 

"I wanna make you come, Daddy," she begged softly. Tearing her eyes away from his cock, she looked up and asked, "Please, Spike?" 

Her earnest desire was too much for him. Spike grabbed her hand again and led it back to his shaft. She immediately started stroking him, hard and fast, and he knew he wasn't going to last long. "Fuck, baby, that's it. Feels so good. Yeah, squeeze Daddy's dick, stroke it just like - ahhhh, yeah, like that. Gonna make me come, sweetheart. You want that? Wanna make your Daddy come all you, hmm? Ohhh yeah, can tell you like that. Daddy's gonna make you come too, baby, make you scream for him when we - fuck, yeah!" 

His cock swelled in her hand, hardening until she thought it had to be painful, and Spike bucked his hips into her grasp, then came in several long spurts of silky liquid. They spattered over her skin, leaving glistening trails on her breasts, droplets on her neck and a small puddle on the sheet as they lessened in strength. Dawn watched, transfixed by the way his hips thrust against her hand, how his dick twitched and jerked with each shot, amazed at the knowledge that she'd done that to him. 

Before she had time to process anything else, a hand pressed her back against the bed as Spike climbed onto it with her. "Little girl wanted to play, did she?" he growled, but there was no real threat in his voice. His hand slid down between her legs, which parted for him automatically. "Shit, you're wet. Liked that, hmm? Liked watchin' Daddy get off?" 

"Yes," she whispered, then moaned when a finger slid inside her. "Yeah, Daddy, loved it." 

Spike slid a leg in between hers, starting to fuck her slowly with his finger. "Pretty baby, always so wet for me. Playin' big girl games, sweetheart. Gonna get yourself fucked one of these days, you keep that up." 

A faint tingle of fear rose up at those words. Surely he didn't mean tonight? But on the heels of the fear came heat, and Dawn knew even if he did, she wouldn't object. "What if - ohhhh, what if I wanna get fucked?" 

He drew in a sharp breath, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing it in circles even as he nudged her legs further apart. "Gonna fuck you one of these days, pet. Not now, though. Got another lesson for my little girl now." 

She opened her mouth to ask what it was when he pressed down and she cried out instead, arching against his hand as an orgasm swept over her. Unlike other nights, though, he didn't stop when it passed, but kept his hand moving. She squirmed, surprised to find that she was even more restless now, even more needy than before. "Daddy... what's - I need -" 

"Shhh, know what you need, baby girl." Spike shifted over her, moving between her legs until he was stretched out full-length over her. She could feel him pressed against her hip, already hard again, dampening her skin with the first few drops of his own excitement, and it only made her want more. He moved against her for a few strokes, then drew back, kneeling up over her. 

Dawn mewled, and Spike reached up to tweak one nipple. "Shhh, luv. Gonna make you feel good. Daddy always takes care of his little girl, don't he?" His hand slid down to wrap around his cock as he parted her, holding her open for him. Looking down, his eyes darkened. "So fuckin' gorgeous. Gonna taste you there soon, baby, lick you up an' down an' make you scream for me." 

"Daddy, please -" she begged, hands reaching up for him. Just when she thought she might die, Spike brought his cock against her, rubbing the tip against her clit. She bit her lip to hold back the squeal that threatened to burst out, amazed at how much more electric the sensation was than just his hand. 

He stroked her with his cock, gaze darting back and forth between her tortured face and the tiny swelling clit that he could feel pulsing against him more and more with each light touch. When she was riding the edge, he pulled away, knowing that he couldn't watch that and not take her. 

Dawn whined at the denial, but thankfully he didn't make her suffer long. Lining himself up against her, Spike stretched out again, covering her body with his. He was slightly cooler than she was and sweat-dampened like her, but she barely noticed, too lost in the feeling of a man's weight settling on her for the first time. He stilled, giving her a second to adjust, then slowly moved his hips, dragging his cock along her sex. 

They both moaned, and somehow her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him closer. He licked her neck and sucked on her pulse point, the sensation sending sparks sizzling through her veins. "Daddy," she whispered brokenly. "I - ohhhh God, I want -" 

"Wanna come, baby?" She nodded frantically and he lifted his head, then smiled down at her and began to move slowly. "You're so wet, can feel you soakin' my cock. Gonna make you come all over Daddy's cock, sweetheart, make you drench him with it. You like that?" 

Her hands moved restlessly over his back and somehow she found her hips moving as well, picking up his rhythm. "Yeah," she whimpered. "Wanna come all over your cock, Daddy."

Spike stopped, but she was too far gone to keep still. He watched her face, his eyes darkening with need, and one hand stole over to cup a breast, fingers playing around her tightly drawn nipple. "That's it, baby. Show Daddy what you need, make yourself come. Wanna - ohhh fuck, like that, Princess. Can you feel it? Feel yourself need to come with that big hard cock pressin' against you?" 

She nodded, humping up against him, his words pushing her higher and higher. Heat crawled up her legs, setting her on fire as she got closer to the orgasm that she so desperately needed while it was held just out of reach. "Daddy, yeah, please, God, feels sooooo good, Daddy. Gonna - ohhh, gonna come on your cock, gonna - Daaaadddyyyy!" 

Hot liquid poured over him as she shook against him and Spike groaned, then thrust against her, coming in several hard bursts that left her ever stickier and wetter than before. He slumped down against her for a few seconds, then slowly drew back. 

Giving her a gentle kiss, he murmured, "Wait right here, luv," then got up, pulled his jeans on, and made his shaky way out of the room. A minute or two later he reappeared, washcloth in hand, and slowly set about cleaning her up. She was asleep by the time he finished, lips curved in a small smile that spoke of dreams almost as pleasant as the reality had been. Spike kissed her forehead and whispered, "Night, Bit," then headed downstairs where his own very sweet dreams waited.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to Janice's!" Dawn yelled up the stairs, then opened and slammed the back door before anyone could reply. She slipped past the basement door as quickly as she could, creeping quietly downstairs. Willow wouldn't call for her for at least a couple hours, and Janice had promised to cover for her until dinnertime, so that gave her at least three hours before she had to go back to being sweet little Dawnie. It wasn't nearly enough time, but she'd take what she could get.   
  
Especially when she was getting a starring role in her vampire's favorite fantasy. He'd told her about it last week, the images alone enough to send her over the edge, and she'd started gathering everything she needed the next day. She'd handed Spike the one thing he needed before she left that morning and told him she'd see him after school. The look in his eyes as surprise gave way to heat was enough to make her legs weak even now, so she could only imagine what the next few hours were going to do to her.   
  
Shrugging off her backpack, she smoothed down her little checkered skirt and called out, "Daddy, I'm home!"   
  
There was no answer, but she knew he had to be home. He was always there when she got home from school. Dawn frowned and opened her mouth to yell for him again when she heard a faint groan. "Daddy?" She listened for a few seconds, then headed in the direction of the sounds. They were coming from beyond the washer, near the little lounge area that had been set up a few months ago. Dawn turned the corner to go into the area, then stopped dead, eyes widening as she took in the sight before her.   
  
Spike was lounging in his favorite easy chair with the TV on, but he was only half-watching whatever was on the screen. It would have been a familiar sight, except that she'd never seen him watch TV like this. His jeans were open, his hand slowly stroking his cock, both standing out against the black clothes he always wore. Dawn swallowed, feeling herself start to get wet as she watched. She was about to say something, let him know that she was there when she caught sight of the cloth in his right hand.   
  
She knew that cloth, knew the white cotton that always felt so soft against her skin to the little pink rosebuds that managed to make her feel pretty and girlish no matter what she was wearing over them. She flushed as she remembered what she'd done the last time she'd worn that particular pair of panties, how she'd started thinking of him and ended up sneaking off in the middle of history class to finger herself in a bathroom stall until she'd come. The panties had ended up soaked and she'd had to shove them in her backpack and go commando for the rest of the day. She'd tossed them in the laundry when she'd gotten home, but it looked like they hadn't stayed there.   
  
The sight of those long fingers stroking the rosebuds the way they often stroked her breasts made her stomach tighten, and when Spike raised them to his face and took a deep breath, she barely kept herself from moaning along with him. His tongue darted out to lick the cloth and he shuddered at whatever he tasted there. He took another deep breath, then slowly lowered the panties to where his hand was slowly stroking his cock. Dawn thought she might faint when she saw him wrap the cloth around his erection; there was something about the sight of her girlish undies surrounding his dick that was almost unbearably erotic.   
  
He squeezed himself, then started stroking himself again. Long, slow sweeps of his hand that left her mesmerized by the picture that he created. It was the very essence of primal male need and erotic power, and she couldn't think beyond the sudden need to watch him come. As if he heard her thoughts, Spike's hand slid down to grip the base of his cock and he started to fuck up into the panties, gliding over the cotton like he had her body just a few weeks ago.   
  
God, much longer and she was going to have to forget about the play and just get herself off! Thankfully Spike seemed like he was getting fed up with the teasing as well, because he groaned and started moving faster, fucking his hand hard and fast, in short little stabs. Would he do that when finally fucked her for real? She couldn't wait to find out.   
  
Dawn waited until she could tell he was close, then gasped and said in a soft, high voice, " _Daddy, what are you doing?_ "   
  
His eyes snapped open, but he didn't stop, hand feverishly working his cock. Opening his mouth to say something, the words were snatched away when his dick pulsed and began to shoot. "Oh, FUCK!" Spike yelled, bucking up as he came like gangbusters. His shirt and the panties he held were soaked when at last he collapsed back against the chair, panting softly.   
  
He didn't stay still long, though. Pulling his shirt off, Spike said quietly, "C'mere, sweetheart."  
   
Dawn walked slowly over to him, putting her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean -"  
   
"Didn't mean to watch me?" Blue eyes fixed on her and she felt a shiver go up her spine. "Or didn't mean to get caught?"  
   
She hesitated, not knowing what answer she should give. Either way, she was probably in trouble, so she just said again, "I'm sorry, Daddy."   
  
"Sorry isn't good enough this time, poppet. Daddy's gonna have to punish you, show you what happens to lil girls who sneak around where they're not supposed to be."  
   
He beckoned her over and she followed reluctantly, dragging her feet on the ground. "I'll be good, I promise! Please, Daddy?"   
  
Spike shook his head. "Had your chance to be good an' you weren't, remember?" His hand shot out to wrap around her arm, pulling her down to lay over his lap.   
  
Dawn gasped, the change of position catching her off-guard. She knew he'd mentioned punishment, but she hadn't believed he was going to put her over his knee like he was actually going to -   
  
The first swat made her stiffen. "Stay still, baby." He rubbed her rear end through her skirt, hand moving in slow circles that helped her relax a little. His touch felt so good that she didn't notice the cool air on the backs of her legs until her skirt was already up around her waist and his palm landed on her bare ass.   
  
She yelped, more from the shock of his hand on her skin than from any real pain. "Daddy!"   
  
Another quick swat made her jerk before a cool palm smoothed over her heating skin, easing some of the discomfort. "Shhh, sweetheart. Take your punishment like a big girl for Daddy, yeah?"   
  
The combination of his quiet voice and the sudden sharp smack of his hand landing on her ass again was at once dirty and hot as hell. Dawn bit her lip, trying to keep quiet as he asked, but she couldn't help squirming a little, pressing her legs together to ease some of the ache that was building.   
  
Spike chuckled, and when he spanked her again, his hand lingered, fingers following the curve of her ass down until they slipped between her thighs, stroking softly. "What's this?" He clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Such a bad little girl- one little spankin' an' you're soppin' wet." One long finger stroked along her sex, the tip just barely teasing her open, and Dawn moaned.   
  
"Oh yeah, my little girl's a  _kinky_  one," Spike purred. "Spread your legs for me, baby. Gonna make you come bent over Daddy's knee like the little slut you are."   
  
She shivered, parting her legs at his order, then gasped when he plunged a finger inside her. "Daddy, please!"   
  
"Please what, baby? Want more, is that it? That hungry lil pussy's just beggin' to be filled, innit?" He added another finger and began to fuck her, twisting his fingers as he did so. "Yeah, can tell you need it. Such a pretty little baby, all wet an' needy on Daddy's lap. Gonna have to spank you more often, luv."   
  
The corkscrewing motion of his fingers was driving her crazy. Dawn's hands curled over Spike's thigh and she mewled, unable to move with the touch like she'd become used to. She was left with only the option to lay there and take it, and he seemed to be keeping her just short of climax, probably deliberately. A sob escaped, but he didn't do anything, so she cried out, "Daddy, please! I need to come, need to - ooohhhh, it feels so good and I - uhhh Daddy!"   
  
He thrust his fingers deep inside, then curled them, stroking over a spot that made her scream in a high, thin voice. She shuddered and just as she started to come, he pressed down on that place. Another shriek saw both his hand and leg drenched, and as the limp, boneless feeling of pure satisfaction slowly faded, it began to be replaced by a growing sense of embarrassment. Had she just... "Oh my God," she muttered.   
  
Spike had brushed her skirt down, carefully setting her to rights while she recovered and now he helped her sit up, steadying her when she swayed from the change in position. "Careful, pet. What's got you all a-flutter, now?"   
  
"I- I- uh-" she floundered, brushing bright red and looking down at her shoes. "Spike, I'm sorry - I didn't mean to!"   
  
He frowned. "Didn't mean to what, Bit?"   
  
"Ididn'tmeantogetyouallwetandI'llwashyourjeansIpromise," she blurted out.  
   
He laughed for several seconds, then sobered when he realized that she was actually upset. Catching hold of her hand, the blond stopped her from getting up, pulling her close instead. "Baby, don't ever apologize for that. What you did just then... not every woman can do that, but it's erotic as hell with those that can. It's just like me comin', only happens when I hit the right spot inside you an' I'm NEVER gonna complain if it happens." Two fingers slid under her chin and brought her eyes up to his. "Got that?"   
  
She nodded and he smiled. "Good. Now, go get cleaned up an' I'll change an' meet you upstairs, pop in a movie before I gotta go on patrol, yeah?"   
  
"Sounds good." Dawn smiled and gave him a kiss, then stood and made her way up the basement stairs on shaky legs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dawn Summers?" The teacher's voice jarred her out of her latest daydream. Dawn snapped her gaze away from the window to see Mrs Coleman's raised eyebrow. "You've been called to the office," she said, and held out a slip of paper.   
  
Dawn's cheeks reddened as she got up and went to retrieve the summons. Probably another session with the guidance couselor, although she'd thought she was done with that. Gathering her notebook and backpack, she slipped out of the classroom and walked down the hallway to the office. The receptionist gave her an odd look when she walked in, but Dawn just said, "I got a note to come here," and handed it to her.   
  
She glanced at it, then nodded. "Your father called." She flipped through her pad until she came to a scribbled notation. "He said he's here for a conference, and you're to meet him at the Sunnydale Royale for lunch."   
  
The Sunnydale Royale? Dawn's eyes widened, and she gave the receptionist a shrug and smile when she received a quizzical look. "Guess Dad's conferences are getting better," she offered, even as she tried to figure out why the hell he'd decided to remember he had a daughter now.   
  
"It would appear so," she said with a smile. "I'll notify your teachers that you'll be out for the rest of the day, so if you come back later, you'll need to check in here."   
  
Dawn grinned and took the note that was offered, then turned and hurried out of the office, stopping only long enough to put her algebra book in her locker before heading off campus. Excitement was bubbling up inside, more because of the hotel than her father, but she didn't care. Lunch at the Royale was worth putting up with a lot worse than Hank Summers!   
  
She caught a bus downtown and walked the few blocks from the stop to the hotel, pausing for a second outside to stare up at the imposing building. Gargoyles looked down from the top of the brick building, and she wondered if the ones in Sunnydale came alive after dark. Somehow, she wouldn't be surprised if they did. Shivering, Dawn stepped inside, the spacious lobby with its marble floors and gleaming columns catching her off-guard. She felt very small as she approached the front desk and met the clerk's cool stare, knowing that he recognized her as someone who definitely didn't belong in this kind of place.   
  
She swallowed and opened her mouth to ask about her dad, but before she could get the words out of her dry mouth, a familair voice rang out across the lobby. "There's my baby girl!"   
  
Her eyes lit up as she whirled around to see him standing across the lobby and she shrieked, "Daddy!", then went flying into his arms.   
  
Spike laughed and hugged her hard, whispering in her ear, "That's my good girl, pet." Holding her back, he looked her over and smiled, then said louder, "Good to see you again, sweetheart. Thought we could have lunch in the restaurant here, but they're full up. Think you could make do with room service and some time for your old man instead?"   
  
Dawn bit her lip to keep from giggling at the way he talked, but nodded instead. "Sure, sounds good," she replied. He smiled and led her over to the elevator, then held the door for her to go in. All the way up to the floor, she chattered on about school, doing her best to play the brainless teenager to the hilt, trying to pretend she wasn't already wet and getting wetter with the thought of what was almost certainly going to happen when they got up to the room.   
  
Spike listened and muttered occasional interjections, but otherwise kept quiet. When the elevator doors opened on their floor, he stepped off and started down the hallway, while she slowly quieted down and followed him. He stopped just outside the room, waiting for her to catch up, then inserted his key card and opened the door, his hand settling on the small of her back. Once she stepped inside, he slid in after her, kicked the door closed and yanked her into his arms, mouth closing on hers in a hungry kiss.   
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to his, and gave herself up to the kiss. He pulled back after a while to let her breathe, and she laughed. "I can't believe the school really bought you being my dad."   
  
"Why wouldn't they? Not like they could see me or anythin'. Now, the blokes downstairs... you can bet they know what we're up to." Spike smirked and kissed her again. "But they're not the types to care. Paid too well, an' I'm sure they've seen their share of kinky games go on around here."   
  
Dawn's cheeks reddened at the thought that somebody else knew about their game, even if those someones were complete strangers. She didn't want to say anything that might cost her this time, though, so just asked, "Daddy?"   
  
"Yes, sweetheart?"   
  
"Are you gonna -" She blushed again, unable to actually get the words out.   
  
Spike chuckled. "Not today, precious. Today's somethin' special for you. Might be a little bit strange at first, but I promise you'll like it. Will you trust Daddy to take care of you an' know what'll feel good, hmm?"   
  
"Of course." She widened her eyes and put her hands behind her back, slipping easily into the role.   
  
"That's my good girl. Now, you go take a shower, get yourself all nice an' clean, then go lay down on the bed. I'm gonna call room service for us an' get everythin' ready."   
  
That last part sounded slightly ominous, but she just nodded and went into the bathroom like he'd told her. The marble counters and gleaming fixture transfixed her, along with the wall-length mirror on one side, but that all paled when she saw the shower. It was huge! Big enough to fit at least four or five people, and the thought of what she and Spike could get up to in there was enough to make her blush again.   
  
Dawn quickly peeled her clothes off and turned the water on, then stepped into the space, sighing as hot water slid over her skin. She discovered that Spike had brought her favorite shampoo and body wash from home, the familiar scent making her smile as she washed up. As tempting as it was to stay in there until the water ran cold, the thought of whatever it was he had planned made her want to hurry, so she compromised long enough to wash her hair twice, practically purring by the time she was finished.   
  
She turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping one towel around her hair, drying off with the other and then wrapping herself in the fluffy bathrobe that hung on the back of the door. When she was as presentable as it was possible to get right out of the shower, she went out into the bedroom.   
  
Spike had taken his coat and boots off, and was sitting on a low stool by the window. He'd pulled the bedside table over near one of the easy chairs and placed a towel-wrapped bundle on it. When he heard the door open, he turned and smiled at her. "Drop the robe an' c'mere, Bit."   
  
The robe slid off her shoulders as if by magic and she shivered at the rush of cool air over her bare skin. Thick, lush carpet muffled any footsteps as she walked over to him, licking her lips when she stopped just in front of him. "I'm all clean, Daddy."   
  
Blue eyes drifted down over her, heat kindling in their depths as he looked his fill. One hand rose to cup her cheek, his thumb lazily stroking her skin. "Ever tell you how much I've thought about this, pet? You, fresh outta the shower, standin' naked in front of me?" She shook her head. "It's how I knew I wanted you, couldn't stop picturin' you like that every time I heard you in there. Gotta say, though, never realized how much hotter'n the fantasy you'd be."   
  
Dawn shivered again, then looked over at the towel. Spike caught her gaze and smiled. "Yeah, I know. Not nice of Daddy to tease you without tellin' you what's goin' on, is it? Here, luv, have a seat." He drew her over to the chair, guiding her down onto the blanket that he'd draped over it. When she was settled, he reached over to the bundle and unwrapped it.   
  
The disposable razor was the first thing she noticed. Small manicure scissors, a washcloth and two closed tins completed the kit, giving her an uncomfortable sense that she knew where this was going. "You want me to shave my - you want me to shave down there?"   
  
"No," Spike corrected her in a low voice. "Not you. I'm gonna be the one tendin' to you, take care of you right." He could see the doubt and denial gathering on her face and added, "Daddy wants to make his girl feel good, an' this is part of a special treat. 'Member what I said about trustin' me?"   
  
She swallowed. Trusting him to touch her and kiss her was one thing, but this... she'd never even thought about shaving herself! But even as she wrestled with the idea of him doing that, she felt herself starting to get wet again. Like he said, Spike had never done anything that didn't give her pleasure, from that first night to the spanking they sometimes played with. She squirmed and finally nodded, then whispered, "Okay, Daddy."   
  
He gave her an approving nod. "Stay right here, precious. Be right back, yeah?" Picking up a bowl from the table, he disappeared into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later with it filled with steaming water. Dropping the washcloth into it, he stripped his shirt off and knelt down in front of her. "Open your legs for me, baby."   
  
Dawn hesitated for a second, then slowly parted her legs. Spike ran one hand up her inner thigh, fingers caressing her and she moaned at the rush of wetness that he caused with just his touch. "Baby's hungry," he said softly. "Don't worry, gonna take care of you." Urging her legs further apart, he gradually coaxed her into the sprawled, open position he wanted, his hand slowly rising higher until he cupped her damp mound. "Fuck, makin' it hard to concentrate," he breathed, grinding the heel of his hand against her for a second.   
  
She moaned, then whined softly when he took his hand away. "Shhh, sweetheart," he whispered. "Need you to sit still an' wait. Can you do that for me?" She bit her lip and nodded, forcing herself to hold still as he picked the scissors up and began to carefully trim her dark hair. For a little while the room was silent, the only sound the soft snick of metal blades closing.   
  
Spike worked quickly, trimming her hair as close to the skin as he could without pulling it, and soon he set the scissors aside and brushed the cut pieces down onto the trailing blanket. "Close your eyes," he told her. "Want you to feel this all the way down."   
  
Dawn didn't argue, just did as he said, then moaned when a warm cloth settled over her newly trimmed hair. "I like that," she said softly.   
  
"Gonna like it when you're bare even more," Spike promised, unable to resist stroking her gently through the cloth. He put the washcloth back in the basin, then took one of the tins from the table, opened it and spread the thick cream over her, coating the dark thatch in white foam that filled the air with the scent of apples. "Like that, baby girl?"   
  
"Yeah," she answered, sniffing curiously. "It smells good." She heard something swish in water, and before she could register what it was, the first slow stroke of a razor moved over her skin.   
  
She stiffened, the unfamiliar touch catching her off-guard, but thankfully Spike had already lifted the blade away. "Gotta stay still, Bit. Won't cut you, promise. Trust me, don't you?"   
  
There was only one answer to that question, but she didn't answer it, just took a deep breath, then nodded and relaxed back against the chair. Spike returned to his task, the razor carefully drawn over skin and rinsed before returning. At some point, Dawn realized that she was becoming more aware of herself with every pass of the razor, more conscious of her body and its growing arousal. It was getting harder to stay still, especially as Spike began to shave closer to her sex, where she knew he could smell how wet she was.   
  
After what felt like an eternity, Spike set the razor down and picked the washcloth up, wrung it out and began to wipe her clean. He opened the second tin and smoothed another cream into her skin, fingers lingering on the silky smoothness of her newly bare skin. "God you're beautiful," he whispered. "Knew it'd be hot, but this... fuck, Dawn, do you have any clue what it's doin' to me, seein' you like this?"   
  
She opened her eyes slowly, one hand moving to join his, sucking in a soft breath when her fingertips brushed smooth skin instead of crisp hair. "Tell me?"   
  
One long finger traced over her folds, moving down one side and up the other, as if he wanted to memorize the new texture. "So pretty, sweetheart. Got me all hard, thinkin' about what I wanna do to this sweet little pussy, how bad I wanna play with it. You want Daddy to play with his little girl, baby? Wanna see why Daddy wanted you bare?"   
  
She whimpered, her hand falling away. "Please, Daddy, show me."   
  
Spike scooped her up, and in the blink of an eye, she was moved from chair to bed. Her eyes widened when her back hit the bed, but there was no time to do anything else, because right away he slid a finger inside her and she moaned. "Christ, so tight, baby." He kissed her, tongue sliding into her mouth as he pumped his finger slowly, but just as she began to pick up the rhythm with her hips, he eased free of her.   
  
She whined and he chuckled. "Shhh, baby, gonna give you somethin' special." And then he was shifting, sliding off the bed and away from her, leaving her more confused then ever. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when something cool and wet slid over her freshly shaved sex. He was - oh, God, he was  _licking_  her!   
  
"Daddy! What are you - ohhhh, that feels... Daddy, you're -" He chuckled against her and the vibration choked off any coherent words except a long moan. Fingers petted her, then parted her and Spike's mouth was right there, settling over her sex, his tongue swiping at the wetness that was seeping steadily out of her. Dawn squirmed, desperate to know what it would feel like on her clit, but he seemed to know what she was getting at, and kept dancing away.   
  
Sensation bombarded her from every direction - the sleek swipe of his tongue, the cool suction of his mouth, the air on her wet skin when he moved slightly lower, and then the thrust of something inside her, thicker than his finger but not thick enough to be... "Daaaadddyyy, please!" she moaned, hands scratching at the sheets on either side of her.   
  
Spike lifted his head, blowing a stream of air over her. "Tastes so good, baby girl," he told her in a thick voice. "Daddy's gonna make you scream, eat you all up until you can't take it anymore. Like that, hmmm?"   
  
"Uh-huh." She wriggled, trying to press her legs together for friction, but his hands held them open.  
   
"I know, baby, know you need it. Play with those pretty titties for me while Daddy licks you, get yourself all hot just like that first night." He licked his lips as she moved automatically to obey, groaning at the taste of her. When she began to pluck her nipples, he bent his head, tongue moving over her in broad strokes that made her whimper.   
  
Dawn nearly sobbed with relief when his finger slid back inside her. He fucked her slowly, licking her with little cat-like flicks of his tongue until finally he reached the top of her sex. His tongue circled her clit, sending sparks shooting up her spine, then lashed over her, sending her toppling over the edge. She cried out, her body tensing as she came, feeling her nipples tighten under her palms with the familiar rush of pleasure.   
  
But one thing wasn't familiar. Spike always made her come, but this time, he wasn't stopping when she did. Instead of the usual drift back down to reality, she could feel her body tightening again under the relentless assault of his tongue and finger. "Daddy, that's - ooohhh, that feels sooo goood," she crooned, one hand drifting down to his head. Spike swiped his tongue over her again and again, and she shook as a warm rush swept over her.   
  
Lips closed around her clit and his finger moved faster, drilling her with a machine-like speed while he sucked lightly on her. Dawn raised her hips, fucking back against his hand and mouth, her whole body straining towards - "DADDY!" Spike groaned and sucked hard on her clit, drawing her climax out as long as he could until she shoved him back with a shaking hand, gasping, "Please, Daddy, no more.."   
  
Spike stared at her with dark eyes, wild with need, and for a second, Dawn thought that she might end up losing her virginity after all. But then he shook his head, visibly reigning himself in, and pushed himself to his feet. He retreated into the front room and returned with a covered tray, which he set on the bed near her. "Ordered you somethin' to eat," he said.  
   
Dawn raised up on her elbows. "Come feed me?" she asked, but Spike shook his head. "Don't trust myself to touch you right now, pet, not without -" He turned and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.   
  
"Maybe I want you to," she whispered, but her only answer was the hiss of the shower starting up. She drew the sheet over herself and turned onto her side, wondering why he didn't want her as much as she wanted him.


	5. Chapter 5

Spike stayed out late on patrol, like he had all week. He stopped by Willie's for a few drinks and headed home once he was sure that she wouldn't be up. It was cowardly, he knew, but he couldn't face her right now, not after he'd come so close to tearing the last shred of her innocence away like that. She deserved better than that - hell, deserved better than him, but he didn't think he was strong enough to let her go completely.

He slipped his key in the door and opened it carefully, half-expecting to find one of the witches up waiting for him, but the house was dark and silent. Anyone who'd been up had long ago given up and gone to bed. Spike closed and locked the door, then hung his coat up on the hook next to Dawn's denim jacket. He reached out, taking hold of the sleeve, the rough fabric under his fingers a stark contrast to the silk of her skin, the velvet softness that he could have been exploring every night if he hadn't fucked up so badly.

Sighing, he turned away from the coat rack, but instead of going into the kitchen, his feet led him upstairs to her door. His fingers were wrapped around the doorknob, the metal turning in his grasp before he managed to stop himself long enough to listen for her. Only the soft sounds of her breathing drifted out to him, so Spike eased the door open and slipped inside, closing it almost completely behind him. He stole over to the bed where she slept, a pang slicing through him at the traces of tears that were visible on her cheeks. She'd been crying again.

She'd been crying that first night, too, the tears still wet on her pillow when he went in to apologize for his behavior at the hotel. He hadn't been able to bring himself to wake her, not when she'd probably had trouble falling asleep, so he'd slipped out and left her alone, promising himself that he wouldn't make her cry over his lack of control anymore. But he didn't trust himself to be there while she was awake, not when he wanted her this much. So he'd taken to staying out late, only returning when he knew the house would be asleep, but he hadn't been able to keep from going up to see her.

The tracks of her tears told the story of her pain just like they had that first awful summer when she used to cry herself to sleep every night. Spike allowed himself a few more seconds to take in the sweet picture she made before he whispered, “Sweet dreams, luv,” and turned away. Like a ghost, he made his way out of her room and drifted downstairs to his small apartment, careful to slide the deadbolt on the basement door shut. 

Harris had partitioned off the basement, set up a few walls that gave Spike a little privacy, and he had to admit, the boy had done a good job. He hadn't been thrilled with the fact that Spike was living there, had argued fairly extensively against it when he first learned about, actually, but somewhere around the first Christmas after, he seemed to make some kind of peace with it. And while the two of them might never be the best of friends, they'd discovered how to live around each other, at least. The weekly pool nights with beer and onion rings helped, along with the occasional action movie. Hell, Spike had even stood up with the boy when he married his demon last spring.

Of course, all of Harris' good will towards him would vanish in an instant if he learned about what Spike had done to Dawn. He'd hate him, and with good reason, too. They'd all despise him if they found out about the nights he'd spent sneaking into her room, the ways he'd touched her, made her scream and beg for more while he slowly destroyed her precious innocence. And he'd deserve it, too, deserve anything and everything the witches and Harris could come up with. God knows it couldn't be worse than what he'd have done if it had been anyone else that had done this to her.

Spike stripped and tossed his clothes over in the heap by the washing machine, making a mental note to toss a load in tomorrow after the girls had all left, then headed for the shower. A twist of his wrist brought the water hissing out of the spigot, pattering down on the tiles and he stared at them for a second while he waited for it to warm up, thinking about that day in the hotel. He consoled himself with the thought that Dawn hadn't known how close they'd come, that she hadn't seen how tenuous his hold over his demon was, but deep inside, he knew it was a lie. He'd seen the fear in her eyes when he looked at her, the virgin's terror that she hadn't been completely able to hide, and it had been like a slap in the face. That had been what drove him out of the bedroom, the thought that his beautiful girl was afraid of him.

Stepping under the water, the vampire reached for the soap and started lathering up. He washed himself mechanically, the sensual enjoyment he used to take in hot water and silky soap gliding over skin almost completely gone. Showers were once the place of fantasy, with thoughts of a warm female body slick and wet against him feeding his ever-present desire, but now it was just a reminder of how he'd failed yet again. Spike washed his hair and turned the shower off, then reached for a towel and stepped out, promising himself, as always, that he'd do better.

And better meant keeping his distance, no matter how much it might hurt. He'd promised to protect Dawn. That meant watching over her and keeping her safe from the monsters - all the monsters. Even the one that loved her.


	6. Chapter 6

She felt like she was losing her mind. It had been almost a month since their afternoon at the hotel, and Spike was still avoiding her, barely even speaking to her and getting away as soon as possible when they had to be around each other. Dawn had passed upset and hurt a few weeks ago, and was now well on her way to bloody fucking furious, getting closer with every day. She'd done just about everything she could think of to provoke a confrontation, starting with ditching school and not turning her homework in. When all that had earned her was detention, she'd started changing how she dressed, shortening her skirts to a length that kept her from bending over to avoid being arrested for indecent exposure and favoring ever-skimpier tops. She'd been mistaken for a prostitute more than once, gotten asked out by just about every boy in school, and sat through lecture after lecture from the concerned Scoobies. Everybody noticed her now.  
  
Except Spike. No matter what she did, he refused to react. The paper she'd left on the dining room table wasn't corrected in his scrawling handwriting, and it was Tara who'd come to get her when she and Janice were caught breaking into the pool for a night swim. She'd expected Spike to descend on her in a swirl of black leather and fury, with plenty to say about her being dumb enough to try a stunt like that and dumber still to get caught, but he hadn't even looked up when they'd walked in the door. Xander had been the one to comfort her when she accidentally shattered one of her mother's beloved Chiwara masks, but that meant sitting through his lecture on being careful and getting up earlier to get ready for school so she didn't go flying out the door like that. Really, he was well on his way to becoming almost as stuffy as Giles! It also didn't help that their movie nights seemed to have been handed over to Willow at some point.   
  
But the final straw came when the rising hemlines and dropping necklines failed to provoke the furious roars of possession that she'd counted on, so finally she made a decision. If Spike wanted to hide downstairs and pretend he was just there because Buffy asked him to be, fine. She'd get alone just great without him. So when Jason Moore, Sunnydale High's resident bad boy, asked her out for the fourth time, she smiled and purred, “How about a study date at my house after school?”  
  
He'd agreed before the last syllable was completely out of her mouth. Thankfully, it was one of Willow and Tara's late days, so nobody was home when they got there - at least not visibly, anyway. And Spike wasn't about to come upstairs when she was there, so they might as well be alone. Dawn didn't bother getting him a drink, or even setting her books on the table; she just pushed him into a chair and slid into his lap. “Well, looks like we've got the place all to ourselves,” she murmured. “What should we do with it?”   
  
Jason might be repeating his junior year, but he wasn't stupid. He took the hint and kissed her. The first thrust of his tongue was almost enough to make her shy away, but she'd promised herself she was going to get over Spike, and dammit, she meant it! Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, trying not to think about the way the scent of cigarettes and leather made her long for a cooler touch. When they broke apart to breathe, she was about to tell him she'd changed her mind, but when she opened her mouth, she found herself asking, “Do you... um, I mean... I kinda like to get kinky, so would you mind if I... called you Daddy?”  
  
“Daddy? Shit, that's hot.” He smiled, then slid a hand up to cup her breast. “You wanna fuck Daddy, pretty baby?”  
  
The words were wrong, and the voice wasn't nearly deep enough, but it would have to do. Dawn pulled him down for another kiss, arching her back to push into his hand. She was just starting to get into it, grinding down against him when she was unceremoniously yanked away with a force that would've sent her flying across the room if it weren't for Spike's hand clamped down on her upper arm.   
  
"What the hell -?" Jason gasped.  
  
Spike glared at Dawn, then turned to look at the boy. "I'm thinkin' that's my line, mate. As in, what the hell were you doin' with your hands all over her like that?"  
  
"Look, she -"  
  
"Wanted it?" Spike growled and shifted just long enough to give the teenager a flash of fang and yellow eyes. "What she wants doesn't matter. You leave her the hell alone if you wanna live long enough to find out how to actually get a woman off. Got me?"  
  
"Y-yes sir." The vampire nodded, apparently satisfied with the badly scared boy's answer, then watched as he gathered his books quickly, stammered good-bye to Dawn, then hurried out the back door.  
  
Dawn waited until Jason had left before she screeched, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Spike?" She stomped down on his foot, gaining no small amount of satisfaction from his pained groan when her heel dug into the top of his boot.  
  
Spike growled and shoved her into the nearest chair. "Tryin' to salvage some sense of dignity around here, ain't I? You might not care what people think, flouncin' all over town with all your bits hangin' out, but I made a -"  
  
"Promise to my sister," she chimed in. "Yeah, I got that part. Hard not to when you repeat it all the fucking time! But I'm not Buffy. She died, and I didn't! So lay off and let me try to get a little fun in before the next apocalypse, okay?"  
  
If she hadn't been so angry, Dawn would've regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth and she saw what little color there was in Spike's face drain away. But she was too wound up to notice the pain that almost instantly gave way to the kind of cold fury that was closer to his sire than Spike himself. "You want fun?" he hissed, taking hold of her arm and yanking her up again. "Wanna tart yourself up like some streetwalker an' see what kinda fun they have?"  
  
He started walking into the living room, towing her along behind him. When he reached the foot of the stairs, Dawn planted her feet, a cold rush of fear dampening her anger. "Spike, no!"  
  
Her words fell on deaf ears, as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Ignoring her cries and wriggling, he disregarded the fists on his back and feet kicking near his face, but toted her up to the bathroom and dumped her unceremoniously in the shower with a curt command: "Strip."  
  
"Like hell!"   
  
She tried to dart past him, but he caught her arm and shoved her back, then shrugged and said, "Suit yourself," and turned the shower on.  
  
Icy cold water pelted down on her, plastering her clothes to her body, flattening her carefully styled hair, and making her makeup start to run. Dawn's shriek rang out, bouncing off the tiles in a hollow echo that didn't even make him flinch. Spike crossed his arms over his chest and levelled a cold look on her. "Strip," he repeated.  
  
This time she didn't try to argue, just started to pull her shirt off. The wet fabric clung, resisting her efforts until Spike growled and took hold of it, then gave a hard yank. The seams resisted for a second before they gave way, pressing against her flesh until it was a relief to have them gone. Her mini skirt came off easier, falling into a tangled, sodden heap at her feet, followed shortly by the lace thong she'd stolen at Frederick's last week.   
  
Spike snorted at the flimsy scrap of underwear, then pointed at the shampoo and soap. "Clean yourself up," he ordered. "Look like a two-bit whore with all that crap on."  
  
Nodding, Dawn reached for the shower curtain when a growl stopped her. "Look, I promise I'll clean up. But can I just-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But Spike -"  
  
"Said no an' that's final!" When she glanced at the curtain again, he took hold of it and ripped it down, leaving the empty rings clanging on the bar above. "Coulda done this the right way, but you wanna be a bitch about it. So now we do it my way, an' if you don't wash that shit off in the next two minutes, I'm takin' the toilet brush to your face."  
  
He was just angry enough to do it, too. Dawn picked the shampoo up, poured the right amount out and started to wash herself as directed. Shaking hands slowed her down, but she managed to wash and rinse her hair and face, removing most of the evidence of her recent fall from grace.  
  
“Rest of you, too,” Spike directed, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
She didn't bother arguing, not when her teeth were beginning to chatter and she could practically feel her skin turning blue. He reached into the stall when she picked up the soap, turning the temperature dial and soon the water warmed up enough to be bearable. She worked the soap up into a lather and started scrubbing, but it was hard not to look over at the blue eyes that followed her every move, especially when her hands slid down over her stomach.  
  
“Stop,” he ordered, taking a step forward. “You let that little berk touch you?” She shook her head. “Let him do anythin' to you?” Another shake. “But you were gonna let him fuck you if I hadn't stopped it, weren't you?” When she didn't respond right away, he shouted, “Weren't you?!”  
  
Dawn jumped as his voice echoed off the tiles, then whispered, “Yes.” He'd know if she lied - he always did, but there was more to it than just that. She took a shaking breath and tried to explain. “I just wanted -”  
  
“What? Wanted to know what it felt like?” His eyes glittered and he took another step forward. “That it, you wanted to get fucked, no matter who?”  
  
“No!” But he didn't seem to be listening, so she reached out for him. “Spike, if you'll just -”  
  
He knocked her hand away. “Shut up. Don't feel like listenin' to your excuses. You're gonna suit up to play with the big boys, so let's have it.” He jerked his chin at her. “Wanna see you get yourself off.”  
  
She swallowed hard. “Please, can I -”  
  
Spike wasn't willing to let her even try. “Five seconds to get started, Summers. Can guarantee you won't like what happens if you push me now.”  
  
How could he do any worse than to keep ignoring her? Unless he - oh, God... he didn't mean he'd leave, did he? She couldn't take the chance of asking, though, so she kept quiet and dipped her hand down between her legs, fingers stroking automatically over her folds in a familiar rhythm that wasn't doing a thing for her at the moment.  
  
“Slower,” he barked out, looking down at her hand. “Draw it out, make it good.”  
  
She obeyed immediately, almost like a well-trained pet, but it still left her numb. At least with the shower running she wasn't completely dry, though, and she was grateful for that small mercy. There was no hiding her lack of arousal from him, not when he knew very well what she smelt like when she was hot, so she could only hope that he'd be satisfied with humiliating her and call a halt to it soon.  
  
But Spike had no intention of letting her off the hook so easily. In the blink of an eye, he changed tactics. “Does that feel good, baby girl? You like teasin' yourself like that, showin' off for Daddy?” he asked in the low, husky tone that never failed to make her shiver.  
  
And just like that, she was melting all over her fingers, damn him. “Yeah,” she whispered softly, closing her eyes. Maybe if she could just pretend the last month hadn't happened...  
  
“Open your eyes, pet,” he told her. She forced them open, then whimpered when she saw him step closer, his eyes heavy-lidded and burning with desire. It was the way he used to look at her, the need in their depths, and she shifted, arching her hips up against her hand to get a better angle as she started to stroke herself faster. “That's it, baby. Show Daddy what you do in your bed at night.”  
  
Oh, God. Her free hand slid up to cup an aching breast, and she moaned as her nipple tightened in a sweet rush of pleasure-pain. “Who do you think about when you do this?” he asked.   
  
“You, Daddy,” she breathed, starting to rock up against her hand. Cool tile at her back and hot water sliding over her skin combined to send her into overdrive, each sensation building on the next.  
  
“Yeah? An' what do you want Daddy to do to you, baby?”  
  
She shivered and bit her lip as she slid one finger up inside herself. “I want - ohhhhh, yes...”  
  
Spike took another step towards her, dark eyes never leaving her hand as she frantically teased herself closer to an unstoppable peak. “Want Daddy to fuck you, is that it? Just can't help yourself, can you? Need Daddy's cock slidin' up into you right where that finger is, don't you?”  
  
“God, yes!” Dawn moaned, her breath coming in fast pants. “Yes, Daddy... please... need - God! Want your cock, Daddy.” The soft patter of water on skin and her whimpers were driving her nearly out of her mind with need, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back, no matter what he said.  
  
He waited until she was riding that fine edge, hovering right on the brink of orgasm before he leaned in and growled in a low voice, "I don't fuck whores."  
  
She couldn't stop the climax that slammed into her, crying his name out as she bucked against her fingers and came apart beneath his intent gaze. The earth-shattering pleasure was followed almost immediately by a bitter shame that had her falling to her knees, water still cascading over her.  
  
The vampire reached in to shut the shower off, took a towel from the rack and wrapped the unresisting teen in it. He sank down onto the tile floor, pulling her into his lap, rocking her slowly back and forth. "Here now, you're okay."  
  
Dawn wasn't even aware that she was crying until she noticed his shirt getting wet under her cheek. The pain of the last month came flowing out in hot tears and a soft litany that just wouldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, God, sorry, Spike..."  
  
"Shhhh, baby, I know." He stroked her hair, then placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. “I know,” he repeated, sounding every bit as sad, lost and lonely as she felt.


	7. Chapter 7

After that day in the bathroom, they seemed to come to an understanding. Dawn threw the cheap clothes out and started studying again, and Spike quit hiding downstairs. He corrected her papers, walked her home from the Magic Box after Scooby meetings, and even took her to the movies a few times. But he didn't touch her- there were no stolen kisses once the lights went down or furtive gropes in the back row, just Spike sitting next to her, watching whatever rom-com she'd picked like he was going to be tested on it afterwards.

She waited until they were walking home from the fifth such movie in two weeks before she reached out and caught hold of his sleeve. “Spike, wait. Can we... can we talk? Before we just go home?”

“Sure, Bit.” He smiled, but the sight didn't make her feel better. It was a careful smile, warm and caring, but it was the kind of smile Xander gave her, not the one she wanted to see from Spike.

They were close to the park by her house, so she led him there, figuring it was as good a place as any to have it out. The playground equipment glittered in the moonlight, taking on an eerie appearance that she'd never seen before, almost forbidding, actually. Dawn forced herself to walk over to the swing set and sit down on one of the empty swings, then waited to see if Spike would take the one next to her, but he leaned on the frame nearby instead and asked, “So what's on your mind, pet?”

She'd meant to lead into it, try to work her way around to it, but when Spike put the question to her that directly, the plan vanished and she heard herself ask, “Are you mad at me?” in a small, childlike voice that made her cringe inside.

Spike's whole attitude changed, the easy smile vanishing instantly to be replaced by a combination of horror and concern. “Never be mad at you, Bit,” he assured her.

But he had been. He'd been furious that day in the bathroom, cold and angry, frightening in a way she'd never realized he could be. Oh, she knew he was a vampire - he'd never given her any illusions about that, never tried to be anything except what he was, unlike her sister's precious Angel. But she'd never seen it for herself, and that made all the difference in the world. She didn't know how to tell him any of that, though, so she just shrugged and looked down at her hands.

Spike wasn't about to let it go so easily, though. He pushed off the frame and moved to kneel in front of her. “What's wrong, pet?” When another shrug answered him, he reached out and took hold of her hands. “Dawn? Need to tell me, Bitlet. Can't help if I don't know what's goin' on, can I?”

For a brief second, she actually considered trying to lie to him, tell him it was about Buffy, some boy at school, or a class she wasn't doing well in. Then she glanced at him, at the concern on his face and the worry in his eyes, and she burst into tears instead. It was the first time she'd really cried since that afternoon, and she didn't resist when Spike pulled her down into his lap, just buried her face in his neck and bawled her misery out against him. He stroked her hair, rocking her slightly, but let her cry until her wrenching sobs subsided into soft hiccups and hitching gasps. When she was all cried out, he said quietly, “Need to talk to me, sweetheart.”

“I miss you,” she blurted out, too wrung out from her outburst to keep the words in any longer. “I know you're still here, but it feels like you aren't... or like you don't want me anymore.” He stiffened against her, and she clung to his coat, burrowing into his neck so she didn't have to see his face. Now that she'd started, she couldn't stop until everything came pouring out. “I know I messed up, and I'm sorry, Spike - you'll never know how sorry I am! But I feel like you're still punishing me, like you still think I'm -”

One finger across her lips stopped the flood of words. “Shhh, Bit,” Spike murmured. “Not mad at you - never was, not really.” When she raised her head and stared at him incredulously, he admitted, “Couldn't stand knowin' I'd nearly - that day in the hotel, don't think you know how close I came to just takin' you. Wanted you so much, an' seein' you like you were then, writhin' on the bed...” He drew a shaking breath and leaned his forehead against hers for a second. “Nearly lost all my control, an' if I'd hurt you... that's the last thing I want to do, pet.”

“So... you don't... I mean, you still... want me?”

He smiled, and this time there was more of her Spike in it. “Never stopped, sweetheart.” His hand slid down to cradle her chin, tilting her head back, and then he kissed her, soft and sweet, so much like the first night that she could almost believe none of it had ever happened. Dawn nestled close to him, drinking in the reassurance from his kiss, and just when she thought she might burst from happiness, he whispered, “Still my baby, aren'tcha?”

The husky tone of his voice made her shiver, and she felt her cheeks warm as she nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

Spike kissed her again, and this was like all the ones she'd been missing - deep and heated and passionate enough to make her head spin. “That's my girl,” he purred, his hands slipping between them, moving up to cup her breasts through her thin top. “Missed me, didn't you?”

A broken moan tore free as her nipples tightened in a rush. “Ohhhh yes, Daddy!”

Before she could really think, he'd scooped her up and carried her over to one of the benches by the side of the playground. He laid her down on the wooden slats, then settled himself on top of her. “Gonna make my baby feel good,” he promised, shifting his hips until she arched up against him with a wordless cry. “That's it, ain't it? Daddy found your sweet spot?”

And then he was moving, the hard bulge of his cock rubbing over her right there, and Dawn could only wrap her arms around his shoulders and moan into his mouth as it covered hers again. It felt like years had gone by since she'd had Spike touching her, and feeling him like this, hard against her and heavy on top of her, was everything she'd fantasized about in all the lonely nights they'd spent apart. Before long, she was bucking up against him, gasping when he tore his mouth away to mutter in her ear, “Fuck, feel so good, baby girl. Gonna make Daddy come... been too long since I had you, can't wait. Come with me, pet, lemme feel it, that's a good girl. Come for Daddy...”

She mewled helplessly, shaking with the intensity of her need, her nails digging into his leather coat. One more hard thrust and she shattered, coming apart beneath him, her head thrashing like a wild thing. Spike groaned and shuddered, pleasure and pain rippling over his features before he suddenly jerked against her, and she knew he was coming, too. They clung to each other for long minutes afterwards, both breathing hard, neither one speaking until finally Dawn whispered, “I love you, Spike.”

A warm smile answered her, and he kissed her again. “I know.” He hesitated for a second, then added, “Think I've loved you since you were made.”

She swallowed back the lump in her throat and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I know.” He hugged her tight, and she would've been content to stay there all night if she hadn't started to be uncomfortably aware of wetness seeping through his jeans into hers. “Umm, do you think we could -”

“Ready to go home, are you?” He eased off of her, holding his hand out to help her to her feet. Once she was standing, he pulled her close and nuzzled her hair, then took hold of her hand and started walking again. They didn't talk on the way home, and when he led her back to the porch instead of the front door, Dawn didn't argue. “Gotta shower an' change, an' you should probably get ready for bed,” Spike told her. “Leave your door unlocked for me, Bit?”

Her answering smile was bright enough to light up Los Angeles. “Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
